1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall switch cover and actuator intended for use in combination with a standard wall toggle switch. The cover and actuator of this invention is characterized by the fact that it may be attached to a standard wall switch very simply, and such installation does not require any electrical connections. The invention is further characterized by its simplicity of operation, its uncluttered appearance when installed, and the ease with which it adapts to suit the user individual decorating taste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the wall switch cover and actuator of this invention is intended for use in combination with a standard wall toggle switch, it is to be understood that such standard switch constructions constitute relevant prior art, but are not included within the scope of the claimed invention. Furthermore, since such prior art switches are literally universal in their use in both commercial and residential installations, it is not surprising to find numerous prior art devices intended for use in combination with such switches and having as a stated purpose not only enhancing the switch's appearance, but also improving its mode of operation. It is also to be observed that wall switches of a "push-type" construction are known wherein the switch is moved between its on and off positions by "pushing" a switch plate rather than flipping a toggle. Such push-type switches are considered to be part of the relevant prior art, and are clearly distinguishable from the present invention. As already stated, and as will be set forth in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention is used in combination with a toggle switch. Furthermore, unlike state-of-the-art push-type switches, the switch cover and actuator of this invention requires no electrical connection of any sort. The following U.S. patents all relate to various constructions of auxilliary devices used in combination with standard wall switches either for altering their mode of operation, or for enhancing their aesthetic appearance:
______________________________________ 2,285,561 2,382,738 2,712,582 3,004,128 3,028,467 3,188,438 3,839,615 3,892,935 4,105,884 4,234,774 ______________________________________
While each of the above prior art devices is certainly useful and operable in accord with its disclosure, even a brief review of the disclosed constructions reveals that none of these prior art devices provides the novel and useful features of the present invention. In fact, most of these devices teach an extension to, or appendage for, the standard toggle lever.
It is therefore clear that there is a great need in the art for a wall switch cover and actuator of simple construction and operation whereby a standard wall switch may be converted from toggle to touch-type operation. Preferably, such a cover and actuator would be easily installed, requiring no modification of the existing toggle switch and should present, in its installed position, a clean, enclosed appearance suitable for interior decoration in accord with the user's personal desires.